Mobile computing devices (sometimes also referred to as mobile communication devices, hereinafter referred to as “device”) such as smartphones and tablet computing devices, for example, are equipped with transceivers for communicating utterances (defined herein as vocal expressions of a user of the device) to another user of another device. Much information can be passed between the users of the devices during their conversation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.